


Tales From Winchester

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Autumn, Awkward Tension, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, DickKory in the beginning, DonnaKory all the way, Dorms, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Flirting, Guilt, Heartache, Internal Conflict, Male-Female Friendship, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Moments, upbeat Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Donna and Dick are best friends since childhood who decided to follow each other to college. They've always been in separable. The yin to the other's yang. They were practically brother and sister. Nothing and no one could ever break their bond...That is until a girl with long, flaming pink hair and green eyes becomes Donna's new roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe she's actually gone." Donna, unable to contain her rejoice, dives onto her bed happily with a content sigh. "I mean, I thought my suffering was going to be never ending. I thought I was going to have to stuff her in a box and-"

"Easy killer," Dick laughs as he plops down on the now vacant bed. "Let's be happy it didn't come to that. I can't have you putting a dent in my savings from bailing you out of jail when I'm trying to get a car."

Donna rolled her eyes, turning to him. "Dick, why do you need a car? We can practically walk everywhere."

"You know girls like cars. I haven't had any prospects in almost a year-

"More like six months."

"-and I know it's because of the no car thing. It's already sophomore year, I should have wheels."

She sat up on her bed to sit cross legged. "I've told you a hundred times..you can take my car anytime you want."

He shoots an amused glance at her. "You're part of the problem."

"Me!?" Her voice laced with offense.

"Yeah, every girl I've dated has given me grief about our friendship and your attitude towards them."

She snorts, lying back down. "Every girl you've dated has been an idiot."

He shakes his head. "Says you. Dawn and Hank never complained."

A pointed look is tossed his way. "Hank likes boobs and Dawn is too nice to tell you what she really thinks. I'm your best friend for a reason."

"You like boobs _too_. You just hate people."

"I don't _hate_ people." She says unconvincingly. "I just wish they were less easy to hate."

"And the girls I date are easy to hate?"

Her head whips to him with unbelieving eyes. "Are you kidding me? Your last girlfriend couldn't tell me where Canada was on the globe!"

"You sprung it on her. She wasn't exactly prepared for a pop quiz, Donna."

"It was a labeled globe!"

He shrugged. "Her contacts had been bothering her a lot that day."

"Face it, Dick. You have the worst taste in girls. They always turn out to be airheads with no substance." She dodges the pillow hurled in her direction as a thought comes to her. "Though I will admit something could have went somewhere with that girl Beth last summer if you would just do as I tell you and open up more."

He grins. "So you're the relationship expert now, huh? When's the last time you've been on a date again?"

She throws that pillow at him, not missing. "Ass."

He chuckles, rising from the bed and reaching over to slap her leg. "C'mon, let's go get wasted and make fun of happy couples."

"As thrilling as that sounds, I'm going to stay here and enjoy the remaining hours I have left without a roommate. These are surreal moments. I might take a picture of the empty bed to remind me of the good times when this new chick eventually drives me crazy."

He groans. "You've had all day to do that. Don't leave me to third wheel Hank and Dawn again. All they do is make out lately."

"They just got back together. You know the routine." She says unsympathetically and leans down to whip a book out from under her bed.

Dick stares at her for a moment before nodding to himself, mumbling under his breath. "I see we have to do this the hard way."

Her eyes cut to him instantly with a stern expression. "Don't even think about it."

He puts his hands up in surrender, slowly walking towards her. "You're making me resort to the nuclear option."

"I'm warning you, Dick." She closes her book, sitting up at attention.

"You've brought this on yourself."

"Get _out_, Grayson." She practically growls.They have a staring match and then in a blur, he's on her, tickling every patch of skin on her abdomen.

"No, Dick stop!" She tries to grasp his hands but they're too fast. They're always too fast.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over your little girly squeals." He says obnoxiously while going for her under arms.

"I..am going.. to k-kill you!" She stutters out between forced laughter and strangled breaths. 

"Say uncle."

"F-fuck you."

He tickles her harder, not letting up. "I can do this all day."

"Ahhh! Dick, stop or I'll-"

"Am I interrupting something?" They both turn at the sound of another voice in the room. With the door half open, a girl with long flaming pink hair stood with a small box rested against her hip and a suitcase trailed behind her. Her brow was cocked as she ran her tongue over her lips, gaze sliding over the two curiously.

Donna pushes a suddenly dazed Dick off of her, standing to straighten her clothes, not taking her eyes off the girl. "Who the hell are you?" She inquired breathlessly.

The girl's lips curled in a small smirk as she bit her lip. "Kory. Apparently your new roommate."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a brief moment of silence until Dona fully recovered from Dick's tickle attack. Her usual, defensive stance that she had with anyone who wasn't her friends and family went into effect as she crossed her arms. "Housing said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning."

Kory's tongue clicked the roof of her mouth. "Well, they lied or they misspoke. I really don't care." She brushed past the jaw clenching brunette, over to the adjacent twin beds, green eyes flickering between the two before settling on the one Dick was sitting on, gazing up at her. "I suppose this one's mine then?"

He looked confused, looking down at the bed before shooting up. "Oh right! Yeah, this one's yours. Sorry about that." He quickly leaned down to straighten the spread his body had wrinkled. Kory turned her head at his behavior to stifle her giggle. She reached down to grab one of his arms.

"Hey." He froze, face flushing little as their eyes connected. Hers shined with amusement. "No worries."

Donna watched in annoyance and partial disgust at the lovestruck look on Dick's face. She really didn't need him falling in love with her bitchy new roommate. She was almost positive she'll end up putting this one in a box for real this time. Then Dick would hate her for a while and she'd have to deal with Dawn and Hank's subpar visits in prison.

Dick cleared his throat and straightened up to stick out his hand. "Dick. Dick Grayson." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Kory. Kory Anders."

He grinned, stuffing his hands in his front pockets. "So do you need help with any of your stuff?"

"Um actually, no. My siblings should be on their way up soon, if they haven't got distracted that is." Her gaze finds Donna who is still at the door, arms tightly crossed. "You haven't gone mute, have you? I didn't catch your name."

Before the brunette could utter a snappy remark, Dick took the floor. "Donna Troy." He said somewhat proudly, making her roll her eyes. He leaned over to Kory, not particularly whispering. "Don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite..._usually_."

Kory's gaze never left hers as her lips curled into a smirk. "That's okay. I bite back."

Donna flashes her a sarcastic smile and glare. There is a moment of awkward tension that Dick finds the most uncomfortable and then Kory's speaking again.

"So are the two of you..." She trailed off with a quirked brow as the two revolt against the mere suggestion instantaneously.

"God, no."

"Gross-"

"Unnatural."

"Like my sister."

"Dweeb brother."

"Never in a million years."

"Alright!" The pink-haired girl interrupts loudly. "It was just a question, so defensive..." She finishes with playful suspicion.

"It's just, we get that a lot but I promise we're just friends. I'm actually single." He says but immediately feels awkward after that last remark. Kory's giggles definitely provided little comfort.

"What about the Grinch? Is she seeing anyone?"

Donna's nostrils flared. She really didn't like this chick. "She has a name and that's none of your business."

“Touchy.” She gave her an up down. “Noted.”

“So Kory, where are you from?” Dick asked, drawling her attention again.

“San Francisco.”

“That explains the hair.” Donna mutters under her breath. Dick shoots her a look, before turning back to Kory with a smile.

“That’s pretty cool. Donna and I were born and raised right here in Seattle.”

“Then you can give me a tour of the city.”

“I’d love to.”

“Well..this has been fun.” Donna goes over to Dick, pretty much dragging him away from Kory. “but we were about to head out so-“

“Oh! Kory, do you wanna get some drinks with us and meet some of our friends?” Donna not so subtly kicked his ankle.

"Ow." He said through a clenched smile.

Kory licked her lips with a knowing smile. “Thank you, but maybe some other time. I have to get situated and see my family off.”

“Right.” Dick stared at her but her gaze was on the brunette beside him. “See you later then?”

Green eyes snap to him. “Sure.”

Before they were out the door, a teasing voice called out to Donna. “Catch you later, roomie." The door slam pretty much gave her response to seeing her later.

She can already tell she’s going to get an earful and then some by the look in Dick’s eyes. He was going to go into a long winded speech about how she should give Kory a chance, she needs to let people in, embrace new people etc etc. But she didn't want to let new people in. She didn't need new friends. She had three and that was enough. Kory will just be her annoying hot roommate that she can't stand.

Wait-


End file.
